frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Puerta Cosa
Fairlands > Cosan Emirates > Puerta Cosa Founding The city of Puerta Cosa was founded when Guru Calais led the Halflings of The Oasis who were willing to relocate safely along the Dryway. This marked the second time that Pelor saved His people from the desert, leading them to safety, and is widely considered a miracle. The Church of Pelor paid to build the walls, homes, and harbor of Puerta Cosa. They also provided a small temple and a graveyard. Through astute political bargaining, the people were also provided with a safer road back to The Oasis (should they ever wish to visit family), a major branch of the Copperfinder Bank, and voting rights in the next International Council at Pax Transit. They will also be recognized at the First World Fair, in Heat Hill. The city's name was chosen by its most notable citizen, Gala Manzana, in honor of her late wife, Lieutenant Mariscosa Manzana del Mar, the niece of the Oasis' High Conservator. The surrounding villages, Rio Cosa and Lago Cosa, were formed after the defeat of a near-by Ettin Camp. Once the region was secure for development, these two villages were created to house the surplus of refugees driven out of The Oasis by the return of the Stink-Beast Water Crisis. Rio Cosa and Lago Cosa each have Chapels of Pelor, and Rio Cosa houses the Chaplain Order Headquarters. Establishment The Cult of Pelor founded the city-state of Puerta Cosa as a safe home and refuge for the victims of the Blood War living in The Oasis. This public works project undertaken by the Guru vowed to provide habitats for Halflings, and did so with the full blessing of the Third International Council at Pax Transit, and with the full cooperation of the Oasis' High Conservator, Erizo del Mar. Its population is primarily Halfling, but some Dwarf tradesmen from Frostholm have set up semi-permanent homes. Geography Puerta Cosa is located approximately a 2-day walk west of The Oasis, along the Dryway, at the edge of the Frostholm Plains. It is approximately one day's walk from the Frostholm barricade, and has a major harbor on the Inner Sea. Its nearest neighbors are Frostholm, New Gravelton, and the now-defunct fortress at Tumbleshanks. To date, its only trading partners are The Oasis and Frostholm. Though the city is walled, the villages of Rio Cosa and Lago Cosa, as well as the Historic Ettin Camp Tourism Area, lie roughly a half-day to the north. Though it was at one time dangerous to live outside the city walls, the area is currently quite safe. However, the wooded Dinosaur Hunting Lands just off the main path to Rio Cosa is still very wild and dangerous for all but the toughest of individuals. Government Puerta Cosa is a democracy with low taxes. Its sister-villages, Rio Cosa and Lago Cosa, are also beholden to its government. Collectively, they are known as the Cosan Emirates, and were granted Nation status (2 votes) by the 4th International Council at Sunspar. Puerta Cosa's political life takes place in a public forum, where anyone with a support base of 15 citizens or more has the right to speak for up to 30 minutes on any issue prior to a vote. This ensures that at least 5% of the population is in agreement before they are allowed to formally give an opinion. A vote must be announced and posted in the forum for 3 days prior to the opening statements, and it must conclude within 3 days more -- except in cases of emergency, as dictated by the Church or a majority of Judges. Citizens may not back more than one candidate (but they are not obligated to vote for the candidate they backed in the debates if their opinions are swayed by other arguments). They needn't align with any party during the debates to have their vote counted during the decision. No party may raise more than one speaker on any ballot matter. Parties are allowed to make a rebuttal to 1 other speaker for a maximum of 10 minutes, but once that right is invoked, they may not make a second rebuttal -- and so are cautioned to speak wisely, and not in anger. Most choose to reserve this rebuttal to make a more general closing statement after everyone else makes their case. There are no formal offices of government, but some established parties - such as the Puerta Cosa Port Authority, The Anti-Irrigation League, and The Guild of Excellent Pipeweed Growers - often set the tone. Though the people are able to govern themselves in all local matters, the Church of Pelor actually owns all of the land in and around Puerta Cosa (with the exception of 2 docks on permanent lease to The Lowslayers of Frostholm and the vault of the Copperfinder Banking Trust). The Church is, by all accounts, a very reasonable and undemanding landlord. However, the Guru Calais or her appointed representative does reserve three basic rights in government: *'The Right to Evict any Tenant with Fair Cause justified in Public Forum '-- so far this right has not been used. It is commonly considered a fail-safe to free-up vacant homes for productive, permanent residents, who wish to live full-time in Puerta Cosa. *'The Right to Demand Resolution to Conditions found Unacceptable '-- the Church may demand that the people resolve a crisis (such as littering in public parks), but may not dictate the means or method of the resolution. However, if the issue is not settled to the satisfaction of both parties by the agreed-upon deadline, then the Church does have the right to take executive action to resolve the problem without a vote. *'The Right to Represent Puerta Cosa in International Negotiations' -- a Church delegate must be present and give consent for all international agreements and concessions in order for them to be legally binding. This includes church-assigned diplomats stationed at the Puerta Cosa embassy in Sunspar. Judges are the only permanently elected officials, and may impose fines, banishments, imprisonment, or community service. Sentences of death may be requested, but must be ratified by the Church before taking place. A new Judge may be named with a vote of support from 70% of the population, and all Judges are entitled to a single vote on any criminal case brought to the public forum (as well as a 3-day window in which to cast their vote or forfeit voting on that issue). Like The Oasis, there are very few formalized laws. Depending on the circumstances, a thief might be forgiven and offered aid, publicly shamed, or stripped of his property and sent away. So far, there are only 3 conferred judges in Puerta Cosa: Gala Manzana, Silas Gavillas, and Cindarella Calabaza. All votes and voting records are public. In the event of a perfect tie, parties may be reformed, debates reopened, and a second ballot may be issued in 3 more days. In the event of a second tie, the Church decides. Imports and Exports Copperfinder Trade Caravans and traders from The Oasis may move goods free of tax through Puerta Cosa, though they do pay the obligatory gate tolls and are subject to the same laws of search, declaration of goods, and potential quarantine as all other traders. Up to two Lowslayer ships may dock in Puerta Cosa free of charge on any given day, but their goods are subject to tax, and their crates and crews must also be inspected before being granted admittance to the city proper. The primary shipping force of Puerta Cosa is Clan Pez Espada, whose small ships move quickly through the Inner Sea. Puerta Cosa's primary exports are: *Grain *Cider *Pipeweed *Leather *Cloth Their primary imports are: *Glass *Iron *Fireworks Points of Interest *The Cat's Bath -- a day spa and inn established by Mungo, sister site to The Cat's Nap. *The Mermaid's Delight -- a public house and gaming hall, with a wide variety of accommodations for any price range, located in the harbor. *Manzana Cider House and Brewery -- a large orchard, with a small lake open to public use, houses the Cider House at the center of town; it's worth a visit, if only to visit the sampling room! *The Lady Gwendolyn Memorial Theatre -- a small performance space hosting entertainments of all sorts, including musical acts and plays. *The Calais Lux Honorary Library -- a moderate repository of books, including sections on agriculture, fiction, philosophy, political theory, and religion; the library is adjacent to the lecture hall and public forum, to encourage people to research their options. *The Copperfinder Banking Trust -- the Copperfinder Bank has a massive vault and storage facility in the harbor, and is the hub of financial activity for the region. *The Soup Oasis: Puerta Cosa -- a familiar franchise, offering dishes common to The Oasis at greatly reduced prices. *Urist Bigot's SUPERIOR Fish Franchise -- it's the only Fish Franchise in Puerta Cosa, so it ought to be the best. Puerta Cosa also boasts a number of market stalls and eateries, including imported Whizzbangs of Heat Hill and a baked potato bar. The city contains a stable, a blacksmith, and a fishing supply shop, as well as a public beach, three public parks, and a laundry service. In addition, there is a strong community of Tenters, with their trademark maypoles and drum circles. Though the Tenter families do tend to shift between cities, the Church is content to leave the land in trust for them. The Book of Calais: Chapter 39 And lo! The Sun rose high above the Oasis, and the people despaired, for its heat was implacable and exhausting. They could not see the glory of Pelor, but the Guru spoke to them, and promised that - through Pelor - all things were possible. It was then that the Guru struck down a Horned Demon, withstanding 10 waves of abyssal forces, to demonstrate the strength of faith. But the people could not see for the sunlight was blinding, and they turned away. And so the Guru came again, and declared unto them: a new home, a paradise free of Demons and Devils, awaited beyond the sands. But the people would not leave, for they had fought and died for their homes. It was then that the Heroes of Frostholm struck out against the darkness, and struck down a Lord of Chaos, to show that Pelor would save them, whether they saved themselves or not. On the third visit, the Guru once more offered to take the people to a safe and bountiful home. This time, the goodly folk answered the call, and came with the blessing of Pelor through the Burning Sands, to a green place by the sea. They saw that it was good, and called it Puerta Cosa - so that they would always remember those who had died for them to live. This is the true meaning of sacrifice: not to risk danger for glory, or give up wealth for security, but to trust in the Light of Pelor and give up fear for faith, hardship for hope, and guilt for goodness. So sayeth Calais, and so it must be. Hidden Lore Knowledge Local: DC XX TEXT GOES HERE DM Only DM Notes TEXT GOES HERE Category:Location Category:City Category:V2.0